Red and Purple
by CloudsAreFluffie
Summary: Some nights, just as Mars was beginning to drift off to sleep, Jupiter would very quietly enter her room. Those nights were rare and Mars was glad for that because they reminded her just how much Jupiter hated her. Not very shippy, somewhat one-sided SinfulShipping. Consensual M.


Some nights, just as Mars was beginning to drift off to sleep, Jupiter would very quietly enter her room. Those nights were rare and Mars was glad for that because they reminded her just how much Jupiter hated her.

Those nights, Jupiter would pin Mars down and rip off the redhead's clothes (sometimes quite literally) and dig her nails into the younger Commander's skin, hold her down into a state of immobility, and bite her until she bled the color of her hair.

She'd slap her, choke her. Hiss in her ear, call her a slut.

And Mars just took it. She never even once tried to stop Jupiter. And that was because she enjoyed every moment of it, even though she would never admit that. Jupiter didn't care, as long as Mars made a little noise. She didn't need anymore proof than that.

The tiny whimpers and occasional hisses of pain were replaced by loud cries and wanton moans when Jupiter grabbed Mars's breasts, sinking her teeth into the redhead's neck. Her hands would slide down Mars's thin body as she left bruises on her neck. When she ran out of neck, she'd rake her teeth down Mars's chest, biting her nipples, holding her hips down so hard it left more bruises

And, always without any warning, Jupiter would just shove her fingers inside of Mars. A scream of strangled pain would leave Mars's throat, but Jupiter always ignored it completely, hooking her digits and delving in deeper. Every time Mars would tell her that it hurt or asked her to slow down, Jupiter bit her shoulder or collar bone hard enough for it to bleed. Mars would cry out, though it was usually unclear if she was pleased or pained. And Jupiter would pull out her fingers once Mars finally started to adjust. She'd take her sweet time licking them, looking Mars right in the eye as she did it.

When Jupiter finally got her fill of embarrassing Mars via tasting her fluids, she'd go chasing after something else to taste.

Compared to her hand, fingers, and teeth, Jupiter's tongue was almost agonizingly gentle. She'd run it slowly up Mars's inner thigh, over her hips, across the flat of her womb, and down.

Mars would grab her own breasts harshly, each fitting perfecting in her palms, at Jupiter's sudden slowness, her tongue easily dipping in and out of Mars's sex, spreading her apart with her fingers for some better access. One of her fingers would eventually join her tongue, in and out, occasionally caressing her clitoris. Mars's left hand would continue to squeeze her breast while the right tangled in her own hair, letting out short, gasping moans.

And sometimes, Jupiter would actually work to get Mars to come. Not for Mars's benefit at all, just for the satisfaction of knowing she did it.

Throughout the whole escapade, the only time Jupiter would smile was when Mars would shameless moan her name -her _real_ name, not that planet bullshit-, toes curling, as Jupiter tasted another flavor.

The most peculiar part, to Mars anyway, was that Jupiter never asked for anything in return. After she was finished, she'd watch Mars lay there panting for a minute or two, then simply get up and go back to her own room, leaving Mars alone.

Mars would continue to lay there for a short while, but eventually she did get out of bed and creep to her bathroom to inspect the damage done.

It was the same every single time. Her hair was a mess, her nipples swollen, her whole body shiny with sweat and saliva, among other things. On every available inch of her body was a scratch, a scrape, a bite mark, or a bruise. She was absolutely covered in them and every single one was meant to hurt her. Every single mark was one of hate.

All that they meant was that Jupiter could sway her with pleasure and pain, bring her to her knees, and make her ashamed for believing even for a second that the older Commander didn't hate her.

Only then would Mars fall to her knees and cry, hugging herself tightly, a mess of red and purple.

* * *

_A/N: I should be working on All the Small Things but I wrote this instead. I'm going to be completely honest here, I just wanted to write some lesbian sex. I wrote this in math today and I'm completely aware it's pretty shitty. So yeah. Thanks for reading._


End file.
